THIS is War and Love!
by Purplecherry5
Summary: Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno, and I’m part of this rocking band called T.H.I.S is Black and White! And this is my lifestyle…awesome, not that complicated, that was…until’ I meet him…Sasuke Uchiha.' pwez R&R!
1. Prologue: I'm Haruno Sakura!

AN: This is DIRECTLY from chapter 5 of Just another Teen Thing! I'm hoping that people will like this. I guess you can say I'm trading my old story Cinderella Sakura, for this one. Sad to say, nobody seemed to like it, lowest in hits, and only one review. Suckish huh? Well tell me what you think! THIS IS SHORT DUE TO IT BEING AND PROLOGUE!!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I ran and ran looking around for it. I mean, come on!!! It's not like it's really small…

"Come on!" I heard my fellow mate yell out to me gesturing her hand at me to come on over.

"But, I still haven't found it!!!"

"Loser, I have it right here!!"

"I knew that!!!" I said as I ran over to the group. My friend handed me my most FAV. OBJECT IN THE WORLD!!!! Slipping it on, and making sure it fit, I stood straighter and smiled. The group smiled up and we did out routine of giving each other a thumbs up as always.

Still not used to it, I almost stumbled as the platform we were standing on started to rise. I quickly re-gained my posture and closed my eyes as I heard millions yelling.

"BLACK AND WHITE! BLACK AND WHITE!" And when they saw us, the scream arose even _higher! _I walked up to the microphone, and smiled. Putting my hand behind my back and giving the signal, a low hum of a base could be heard. I put both hands on the microphone letting my guitar dangle from the strap that hung around my body. To my satisfaction, the base's solo was done and a base, keyboard, and drums could be heard crashing, but flowing smoothly together as the notes flew into the air. I started to shout out my wonderful work into the microphone.

_My black and pink plaid skirt's just a little too high, and my tank top shows more then the principle would like. My boots make more noise and those stupid frilly highs, tell me what you think, and I'll give you a curse as cold as ice. _

_Cuz' I don't give a damn about what you think, my group and I own this rink. Don' t try to defy me, cuz' I'll get you, you can be sure of that la-de-la-deeeeee._

_Cuz' this is black and white, girls that can party all night. We got the moves all right, make the boys drool from the sight. We got our style, and don't try to even change it, because, huh-uh, all right, _

_Cuz' This is Black and White! _

As I got finished with the chorus of our all-to-famous-song, I yelled out once more into the microphone:

"That was 'This is Black and White' from the oh-so lovely girls band that's going to heat up Japan and the USA: T.H.I.S is black and white!!!"

So…Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm part of this rocking band called T.H.I.S is Black and White! And this is my lifestyle…awe-some, not that complicated, that was…until' I meet _him…_Sasuke Uchiha

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I'm going to start one the next chapter right away! Promise!!!!! Tell me if you really don't like it or not! But don't make it a flame!!

**Purplecherry5.Naoko-chan**


	2. The Big Night Part 1

AN: Well…how's it going so far? Does it sound bad or good? Oh well. Hope I can pretty pwez have reviews after this chapter! Not much to say, so just R&R please! DON'T ASK ON WHO SANG THE SONG: I WROTE IT!!!

DISCLAIMER: I own Naru-REST OF MESSGAE HAS FAILED TO BE TRANSMITTED

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Ok! I'll start from the beginning, or close to it. Ten Ten, Hinata, Ino and I have been friends for YEARS!! BBFL! You know, the friends you could trust your life on. Ok, so maybe I don't trust Ino with mine sometimes…but still! You got the idea: we stuck together cuz' of our oh-so close bonds. We became friends in pre-school. Well Hinata, Ino and I did. We meet Ten Ten 2 years later. (Good ole' 2ed grade! ;) )

When it came to 5th grade, all of us were in chorus. Ten Ten was the lowest, Hinata the most gentle, (as imagined) Ino the loudest and most normal. I sang in all ranges but low. Well, I can sing low, but I can never get it loud, only real low and hard to hear. Of course with my placing, Ino got mad cuz' she was a normal singer. But I think that's kinda a lie. She's awe-some, it's just that there were more, you know, people like me: people that _excelled. _Not to brag, but I always had the solos and placed top everytime. I had a knack for this!

Well, anyways: singing was a hobby we all shared. But Ten Ten later noticed that she LOVED beats and patterns. That's how she came to love and adapt the drums. Being a tomboy and all, and with her AMAZING archery skills, Ten ten's wrist could take the beating, and good thing they could. Sitting on her self ONLY for music has 6 awards for her major skills at the drums. Talent I tell ya', pure talent!

Hinata never did like the spotlight on her, and never will probley. So she went the way she always was, sliding out of the spotlight and wandering. So one day, she really DID leave the stage and went to the music room. Hinata looked in awe at the new shining piano in there, and sat down. She was good at her notes, and as if the gods above played for her, she looked at the piano music on the stand and started to play. And man did Hinata have some talent at that!!! And it only grew and grew...

Ino strayed also, from getting mad that the spotlight for singing was rather on me than her. This made her start to look for something she could do. When Ino was younger, her dad suggested that she play the violin, and she did. She later found out that she liked the string instrumental family, and went to the guitar. I had already been playing, but not with much care that I did. But Ino, man she was FASCINATED!! So she got one for herself and had a ball. I still play, but I say that Ino owns the guitar world of the group.

That leaves me, with my so called 'voice of an angel' and guitar. Ok, so Ino is the guitar person, but I LOVE MY guitar. It was given to me by my dad before he died. I think that's enough to fill you in on my past and why I love it sooooooo much! Being the girl I am; a poet/author. That's how all the songs are; written by me mostly. Some with a touch of others, but most came straight from me, and me only.

After we got the idea of forming a band, we did gigs and TONS of practice. Trust me, our moms knew each girl's and mother's phone number (cells included) by heart. We started out slow, but after one performance in high school for the Halloween dance, well, let's just say that's all it took before word spread and local places wanted us to spice up their stores or whatever and see what we were really made up off.

We girls just loved everything that was thrown at us. But we kept our cool and kept up with our studies. Now I'm tired of talking like this, so why don't you see the night that made me faint for the first time? The night T.H.I.S. is Black and White was discovered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on guys! This gig is at that new club at Rosa Street! And we just CAN'T do a thing wrong! Double check everything!" I yelled as I tried to get my guitar ready and packed so we can fit everything in a huge van that the club graciously lent us.

When everything was ready, we all got into the car and my mother and Jeff (step-father) were already in the front seats.

"Is everyone buckled in?" my mother asked as she rolled her head to the side to look at us.

"Yes! Come on, I don't wanna be late!!" I said getting all jumpy in my seat. This night was going to be big: I could feel that truth running through my veins as mom pulled backwards onto the road from the driveway. As the van stopped at a stoplight. And as we pulled up into the awe-some looking parking lot. And then as we walked into the club to tell them that we were here, and that we had everything no worried, I felt something else: famous. The guy at the podium that had everyone's names, checked us off. He gave us backstage passes so we could play for hands full of stars. Wow. Now that made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

"Omega, I can't wait til' we play in front of everyone!!" Ino said. I smiled, so I wasn't the only to feel this...this feeling!

"T.H.I.S. is Black and White? Are you guys ready? You're going on in 7!" A lady said with a clipboard and a set of headphones with the little microphone that is attached. (I always wanted one of those back then.)

Good thing we did your make-up and everything at home! If we tried to do it here, it'd be a mess. But I'm guessing you want to know what our outfit's looks like huh? Well we had to stick with our name: T.H.I.S. is Black and White. But with out own style. I wore pink/black, Ten Ten was green/black, Ino purple/black, and Hinata had blue/black.

I had a mini skirt, pink with a black sheer over it. Black tank top with pink streams, but one sleeve was long and the other was a torn off look. I had matching black skater shoes that had hot pink laces.

Ten Ten had camo pants. But it was different shades of green and one shade of black only. With that also black tank top, but it was one of those that boys wear. Her shoes were black and forest green laces. Her hair in the normal buns.

Hinata looked sooooooo cute! Her pale blue miniskirt had black lace on the bottom trim, with sewn on black flowers. Her top was a short-sleeved black tee with a long-sleeved blue shirt underneath. Hinata also wore skater shoes. But these were blue with black laces.

Ino looked glam in her outfir, as she does in everything. Black pants with a slit on the side. But it didn't show her skin, but a layer of purple fabric. A purple shirt with black lacy long sleeves. It was hard to get her too, but she joined us and wore skater shoes. Hers were a dark purple with black/purple laces.

With a touch of make-up on all of us, (in our respected colors) the lady popped up again and told us in 2. Wow, time flies!

We quickly got into our stations and readied our instruments.

"And now a high-school band that seems like they take it to the top; T.H.I.S. is Black and White everyone!"

The crowd clapped and some screamed: members from the school probley.

Walking up to the microphone I gave them my dazzling smile.

"Hope yall' like it!" I said with a small laugh. Doing the sign behind my back, (after this night I did the exact same thing every time we played) the music started. I looked up again and started.

_Slowly, slowly, slowly, I'm healing. From the words you said, the reject, and feeling inside my head. But even though, my wounds are closing, my mind won't clear. _

_And _

_Slowly, slowly, slowly I'm fading. I'm disappearing, innocence too. And I can't seem to blame anyone but you!_

_The heavens have closed on me. And it's all, it's all infuriating. But you sit back, with an another girl by your side, and relax. Making me just want to kick your ass._

_But don't you feel it's a bit ironic? Cuz'_

_Slowly, slowly, slowly I'm fading. I'm disappearing, innocence too. And I can't seem to blame anyone but you…_

_They told me to stay away, but who can resist this play? From the feelings that the devil gives? This poor girl, has been lost to a world were only hate and lust live._

I took a deep breath as the instruments got their solos and I got to take a break. But not for long though.

_I'm disappearing! _

_Slowly, slowly, slowly I'm fading. I'm disappearing, innocence too. And I can't seem to blame anyone but you!_

After repeating that line again, the music and my voice stopped abruptly. A moment there I almost wanted to cry. No one was clapping or anything! But to my amazement, everyone started to shout or clap suddenly. I didn't see one person not show some happiness, or non-pleasure to hearing us play. WOW! I looked behind me and smiled so huge, I could have sworn my face would rip if it got any bigger! And so did everyone else. Even Hinata who never did anything huge, but small, smiled with her gleaming white pearls showing.

I walked over to Ten Ten and Ino grabbed their hands, mentioning them to do the same, (as in Ten ten grabbing Hinata's hand) and we raised our hands and bowed. After that we picked out normals; Ten Ten with her drum sticks, me with my guitar, Ino with hers, and Hinata with her sheet music for the keyboard, and walked back stage.

"Omg my baby! That was WONDERFUL!" My mother said with Jeff behind her as she ran to me and hugged me.

"Thanks Mom! Wow that was so friggin' cool!" I said as we held hands and separated.

"You guys sounded great." Jeff said smiling at me. For a step dad, he was pretty cool. All of us, my friend's parents included, walked out onto the HUGE main floor. A lot of people around us smiled and nodded their head when seeing us. Famous feeling I tell you! That's all I felt: famous!! XD OH YEAH!!!

"Umm…excuse me, but you are the girls that were playing just earlier, no?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and almost screamed/fainted!!!! IT WAS MUSIC MANAGER KAKASHI HATAKE!!!! O M F G!!

"Wow." I said with far-away eyes. At this he smiled.

"Another fan of mine, huh? Well, with what you girls did, and the big night this is, tons of music managers will ask to sponsor you. And me being who I am, why don't I tell you who's a cheapo, and who's real and worth it? I'd take you guys, but I'm busy with my own teenage band." Duh he was!! He had world famous boy band N.S.Assassins! And man are those guys steamy hot...

"That would be like, so cool! Thanks Hatake-san!" I said eagerly as I knew the girls behind me were as happy and jumpy as I was.

"Then why don't we find you girls a place to sit?" He said gesturing his hand to the millions of tables around the big dance floor. My mom behind me nudged me.

"Why don't we old parents leave you girls alone for the night? You're 17 and I guess the night wants to be remembered, ne?" She said smiling. I smiled back, hugged her, and watch as she and the rest of our parents walked away for a local table at sit down and chat away.

"Come on girls; you have a long night before you!" Kakashi Hatake said as he walked away with us girls following with our dreams playing through out our heads.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Yosh! I got into the mood when typing that! You know how when you read, you get this vision in your head? Well mine was (of the club): a kinda dark club with two stories, a huge dance floor in front of the stage, booths on the side walls, two bars on the top stories, (one for adults and another for teens) and tables and booths all around the place behind the dance floor. Flashing lights everywhere. WOW. I want to go somewhere like that…

Well hope yall' enjoyed it! Can I pretty pwez see some reviews on this? I don't want it to be like, a blah story that no one likes and I still type it anyways. That's what happened to one of my stories, and I just deleted it in the end. Now this is getting too long…

Ja-ne for now yall'! BYE! **Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan**


	3. The Big Night Part 2

AN: Hey! Well not much to say. I just hope yall' know the songs 'Let's get it started' and 'Maneater'. Might want to listen to those as they appear in the story. Anyways: hope I get at lest one review out of this chap. That's all for now!

DISCLAIMER: I own this computer. I own Naruto cards. And that's about how close I am to owning Naruto. AKA: I don't own Naruto. OH SNAP!

OTHER DISCLAIMER: I'm writing about a girl who can sing. Does that mean I can sing? Nope. So could I possibly own the songs: 'Let's get it started', or 'Maneater'. Nope...

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I smiled. As true to Kakashi's word, another manager asked us some questions then popped the big one: 'Can I sponsor you?' I slide looked at Kakashi, this guy seemed ok…but I wanted his opinion. He shook his head. So I gave him a small smile and said 'No thanks'. Ten Ten and Ino got kinda bored and went to go dance. Hinata sat at the table with me sipping at her fruity drink from the teen bar. (Refering to the bottom author's note ((that not many people read I bet)) on chapter 1.)

"Hello there!" a friendly-woman-like voice said. I brought my head up to look at a beautiful woman, around her mid twenty's and long wavy brown hair. But her eyes were awe-some: crimson red. Wow. Don't see that often...

"Hey!" I replied smiling. Her smile seemed contagious!

"Ahh…is it not Miss. Kurenai?" Kakashi said jumping smoothly from his relaxed position, (leaning on the booth with a care-free look with some odd book...) to straight and standing tall. So called Kurenai gasped.

"Why, I haven't seen you in years Kakashi!" Kakashi nodded at this.

"Let me guess: you're helping these girls pick out a good manager?" I was dumb-founded. She hit it bull's eye! But Kakashi just threw back his head and laughed. And smirked from what I could tell from behind his face mask that so many magazines loved to gossip about. Really…what the willy-wonka was under there?!?!

"Why yes. Why not? The boys need some competition. And these girls just might be it. But what a shame it would be if they got a bad manager that ruined their dreams?" He stated making it more of a question than rather a simple sentence.

"Still a pervert," she said nodding to the book he was reading earlier, "but caring as always." She ended with her head tilted sideways with a small smile.

"I'll say it out loud girls: This is the best and most perfecto manager you'll find in this place, well besides me of course. Kurenai along with Anko, and Tsunade are a great group to work with. I've seen normal girls go to them and come out with fames, riches, and killer' voices. Look no farther." Kakashi said making Kurenai blush.

"Oh shush! We're not that good! You flatter me Kakashi! Really, but girls I cou-" But in the middle of her sentence, a wobbling woman with long cascading blond hair, huge umm…err…'mounds', and an empty sake bottle came up to her and started to talk.

"Did you find (hiccup) them yet Kurenai?" the words slurred right out of her mouth. Kurenai and Kakashi both sweat dropped.

"Umm…Tsunade, this Sakura Haruno, the singer _right in front of you."_ Kurenai said while taking the sake bottle away.

"Well, girls, I'm sorry, but it seems that Tsunade needs some help, so here's our card, and hope to see you soon!" Kurenai said giving us her card in 4 copies.

"Nice seeing you Kakashi. I do wish that you show the girls the boys!" ending it with a wink, she helped Tsunade walk away to disappear into the crowd.

"Well, why don't you go find the rest of your band Sakura, and I'll show my band." I nodded my head quickly. I looked at Hinata letting her know to just sit there as I go find them. Anyways, she looked too comfortable in the booth with her almost empty drink to get up... Putting Ino, Ten Ten's and my copies of the cards in my back pocket, I got up to go find Ten Ten and Ino.

Man, it was crowded here! I could barely see where I was going. And to prove that; I didn't even see myself run into some guy.

"Ouch!" I said while rubbing my backside. Did that guy want me to feel gravity or what?!

"Hn. You should watch where you're going." I looked up to glare at him. Cuz' it was dark in the club, it was hard to see his face. All I _could _see was that he had dark features. As in like, dark hair, black and blue tee, dark blue pants, and hey! Black skater shoes!! And, OMG!!!! They were the air bounce ones. Aka: the newest ones on the block. How the heck did this guy get those?!?

"Like what you see or something?" He said seeing that I was staring at his awe-some-from-god shoes. Even the laces looked awe-some…

"Sorry! Um, tehehe? I just um…" I could tell his eyebrow arched up in question.

"What?"

"I just like your shoes." I mumbled looking away. I was pretty sure that my face was blushing by now… and to my surprise: he laughed! Ok, so it was more of an amused snort, but still, it could be related to a laugh.

"Oh, you like skater shoes as well. Yeah, they're the new ones. And yeah, they cost a lot." I smiled. He lent his hand and helped me up. I gasped.

"Sasuke Uchiha from N.S.Assassins!"

"Another fan girl? Lovely" Sasuke said running his hand through his hair.

"Umm…ha-ha? I'm not a fan girl. As in the way you're talking about. But I do LOVE your music."

"Hey, aren't you that girl that was singing onstage earlier?"

"Yeah…"I looked away, again cuz' of my blushing face.

"Well, love our music? Then why don't you meet the rest of the band?" he offered his arm. I giggled.

"Umm…really I got to go find my friends. Your manager, Kakashi Hatake, told me to go find them so we could all meet your band." He smil-err…smirked and kept his arm out.

"Then why don't we go look for them?" I smiled.

"Okay!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

After finding everyone, we seated ourselves at a huge semi-circle booth and chatted away.

"And this is Ten Ten, Hinata, Ino, and me, Sakura." I said pointed to each person as I said their name.

"Awe-some! Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This is Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke-teme!" I smiled. He sure did look like he had tons of energy.

Ten Ten was sitting at the end, next to Neji, then (from Neji to his left) Naruto, Hinata, me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and then Ino.

"I don't know about you guys, but this song makes me want to dance!" Ino said moving her head around indicating that she got the beat. I smiled.

"Me too!"

"Well then, why don't we go dance then?" Sasuke smirked as I blushed and nodded.

After everyone in the booth got out he led me to the dance floor.

"Show me what you got…Pinky." I smiled and started to dance. Apparently I was good enough for him, and he dancing alongside me. I laughed when we would mess up and would do something awkward. After a while I got super hot and thirsty.

"Why don't we go check out the teen bar?" I suggested. He nodded and we walked up the stairs leading to the second floor, and saw two open seats at the bar counter. Grabbing them for ourselves, I sat down with a plop and sighed running a hand through my hair.

"A coke." Sasuke said and nudged me for me to order.

"Umm…how bout' Tropic twist?" I said after reading the name off the drink board. It was supposedly all kinds of fruits in a soda taste. Sounded good.

"Ok!" The waiter in her late twenties said as she turned around to get our drinks.

"Wow…this sure is one crazy night…" I said watching all kind of ages dance on the dance floor. Sasuke smirked.

"I've have crazier. But I gotta admit: the music here is great. mostly this one girl band I saw earlier..." He said taking a sip of the drink as the waitress placed it in front of him. I blushed knowing that all the other girl bands were older than us, I just grabbed mine too and took a sip.

"Hmm, tastes good!" I said licking my lips. It was better than what you would think!

After drinking our drinks and talking for a while, the lest un-expected happened over the speakers…

"Hey yall'! The bands are going to take a break, and we're going to listen to a good song that has been requested all through the night: Let's get it started! PUMP IT!" I squealed! I LOVE THIS SONG!

I grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran to the dance floor. Seeing Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata already there, we smiled, and started to dance to the beat. I could just feel Sasuke smirk in amusement. Couldn't blame him! We girls had composed a dance for this song, and it was a killer! I could hear many guys whistle. I was really surprised; We were the only people in the direct middle of the dance floor. I moved closer to Sasuke and the other girls did the same to their dance partners.

"Every body! Every body! Let's get it started- let's get it started in here! Let's get it started-let's get it started in here!" I sang pretty loud. And I also sang every time Fergie sang. By now everyone was singing the main part too.

The boys even started to dance with us. Then to my shock, the other girls left me dancing along with Sasuke on the dance floor!!! OH NO! I liked the spotlight, but what if I fell? Or messed up?

"Just dance Sakura." Sasuke whispered in my ear. Oh gosh, was that a shiver down my spine? But I just obeyed Sasuke and danced.

"Let's get ill, that's the deal. At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. Lose your mind this is the time, Yall' test this drill, Just and bang your spine. Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley. Get messy, loud and sick. Yall' mount past slow mo in another head trip. Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic." Sasuke sang. He smirked and all the sudden, it was like a dance contest: Who could dance better?

"Whoo-oohh!" He sang.

"In here!" I sang back at him.

"Coco-coh!" Sasuke said with a twist of his body.

"Oh-oh." I sang hitting every note throwing my hands up in the air.

After repeating that a couple more times, the song ended. I stood there smirking right back at Sasuke sweating like crazy, breathing hard. Oh wow…did I really just get that crazy?

"We should really do that again sometimes." Sasuke just said while also breathing hard. I tilted my head higher and smiled.

"Yeah, we should. But now; I'm going to go drown down (AN: say that 5x fast! XD) a cold drink." He nodded and the crowd separated as we walked back to bar. The gang, including Kakashi, were already there and sitting at the counter seats.

"Tehehe Sakura, nice one! You really showed that crowd how to move!" Ino said coming up to me and high-fiving me. I smiled, and high-fived her back. Looking at Kakashi for a second, he was smiling for what I could tell from behind his mask.

"Thanks! But…WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?!?!," I whined, "That was awe-some, and yeah, I did good on my own, but really?! I almost freaked out!" Sitting down on a swirly-seat I huffed and leaded my head backwards making it lay on the counter top behind me.

"You like the spotlight no? And anyways, what's in past will stay in the past. Chill girl!" Ten Ten said patting my head.

"Yeah, you did better than teme Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air. I laughed at Sasuke's face, it twisted up in annoy-ness at the blonde's remark.

"She didn't do any better than me dobe!" I smiled and lightly punched Sasuke's arm.

"I think Sasuke was friggin' owning the dance floor," He smirked at this, but I wasn't done! "Along with me of course!" This made him glare, and then smirk.

"Fine Pinky: you did ABOUT as good as me." I glared at him. Fine then! I stood up as a new song came on.

"You said we should do dance some other time chicken-ass-hair-style-boy! Right here, right now!" He didn't look so happy about what I called him, but he nodded, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the floor. The crowd seperated as we cam into view of the dancing floor.

"Looks like the dancing couple is at it again people! Why don't we put on another pumping song!?" The DJ announced over the microphone.

"Oh hell yeah you will." I heard Sasuke mutter. I almost laughed. He was getting so serious! He was getting-dare I say it?- sexier with his attitude! And I was getting more daring...

"Come on Mr. I-think-I'm-too-sexy-for-anybody's-own-good, you know I'm gonna have you begging for me to dance only for you by the end of the night!" I REALLLLLLLLY don't know what the HECK made me say that, but lest to say, it caught his attention. I probley would lose that bet anyways though…

"How bout' this one Pinky?" The DJ asked as the start of the song started. My eyes grew wide. I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Perfect!" I yelled already starting to dance.

"Oh god…" Sasuke said as he realized the beat of the song.

"Everybody look at me, me, I walk in the door you start screaming. Come on everybody what chu here for? Move your body around like a nympho. Everybody get your necks to crack around. All you crazy people come on jump around, I want to see you on your knees, knees! You either want to be with me, or be me!" I sang along with the song dancing like well…a 'Man-eater'.

I had this dance down: Nobody beats me when it comes to the song Maneater by Nelly Furtado! I got it covered!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: OH GOSH!!!!!!! I got...crazy typing that! That's NOT how I really planed the chapter to go, but oh well! I found tow AWE-SOME music videos to those songs. I'll post the links on my profile under the story's summery. Well, got to go! Hope yall' liked it! REVIEWERS:

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: Thankz! Maybe I'll get more after this is posted...Thankz for reviewing, made me feel better. ;)

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan**


	4. The Big Night Part 3

AN: OMG!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys! I was feeling so bad about this story, and then a load of reviews come in saying that my story rocks!! AWWW! I think my dog's ears are hurting from each time I squealed in delight from seeing another review/alert/favorite!!

Well for this chapter, I'm going to try to show more of the 'mushy-couplely' stuff we all love! ;)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a decent set of pencils, or anything that involves drawing: so there for I don't own Naruto. D&?!!!!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I rocked my hips in a very seductive manner. I looked at Sasuke with my head down with lidded eyes. He seemed kinda tense and mad...

"What? Afraid I'm going to kick your ass in this?" He scowled and glared at me. But then, shocking me, it quickly turned into a playful glaze and also seductive smirk.

"Nope, just hating the fact that you're wearing a skirt that's longer than I wish it was." I raised an eyebrow in question. What did he mean by that?!? Maybe I just didn't want to know…O.o

Mean while, the song got to the chorus and the music was pumping up people's energy. I just shrugged and started to sing along with the song again.

"Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all, of her love. She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cords, make you fall, real hard in love. She's a Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all, of her love. She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cords. Wish you never ever met her at all!"

One guy tried to shrug off Sasuke and dance with me but I shook my head and playfully pushed him away getting closer to Sasuke again. Soon again it was only us two in the middle of the floor, _again_...

"Come on now." Sasuke echoed the guy singer.

I just swayed my hips side to side my hands up above my head as is got to the part were there pretty much was no signing but 'Ah aha ah.' But not for long I got more into as the chorus appeared in the song again.

"Never ever met her at all, you wish you never ever met at all, you wish you never ever met her at all." Singing the same thing over and over again I started to feel just a little dizzy. Maybe I should stop swishing my head so much…

"Sakura." Sasuke hissed at me. I looked up, and almost stumbled, losing my step. He looked worried...

Thankfully, the song ended not long after that. I must have not looked so great to Sasuke, for he sent me a look that told me that I was pushing it.

"Fine, I'm tired, and thirsty. You win this night Pinky. But I'll get you next time." He said putting his hands up in defeat. Wow, what an awe-some guy! He gave up cuz' he knew if I did anymore; I'd faint. Awwww...

'Thanks.' I mouthed to him. He came over asked if I needed any help, I told him no thanks, to just walk with me to our table.

As we walked to the bar, my mother approached me, and patted my head.

"Sad to say Sakura sweetie, we do need to go. It's getting late, you look awfully tired, and you guys did find a manager, no?" She said. I nodded, then regretting as doing so made the colors mix again. Mother then noticed Sasuke.

"Why, is this a new friend of yours? Hi, I'm Sakura's mother." She said titling her head to smile. I told her in a small voice yes, and Sasuke looked at me with his mouth in a position telling me he was concerned about how I was acting.

"Yes, my name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm also a teen musician. In fact, Sakura's band is with my band over there." He said pointing to our table next to the teen bar.

"Thank you. Well, Sakura dear, we really need to go." All three of us walked to the table to see everyone else there already. Ha-ha, the rest of the guys looked uncomfortable around the other girls' mothers like Sasuke seemed to be with mine. My mom went over to Kakashi to thank him about him helping us with out manager and watching over us. Sasuke looked at me.

"Sakura, you really need to go home and rest. And I don't know about you, but I had fun tonight. Here," he said getting something out of his pocket, a pen I noticed, "Let me see your card, and I'll write my personal e-mail on the back of it." He ended smiling.

"Ok, cool!" I smiled back at him.

"Just no selling it on e-bay, got it?" He turned his smiling into a devilish smirk. I giggled and lent him my card. But as I got mine from my back pocket, my fingers brushed against the other two. Got to remember to give those to Ino and Ten Ten… Speaking of them, they were making their way over to me...

"Hey Sakura, Hinata said you have some cards for us from Kurenai…can we have them? Shikamaru and Neji want to write something down." Ino and Ten Ten blushed as I handed them the cards.

"Here Sakura, here it is. Remember that everything is in low caps." Sasuke handed me back mine. I blushed and dared to look at Ino and Ten Ten. They smirked at me and I just shook my head a little smiling and also winked at them. Talk about hormones getting to us…but they WERE really hot guys…

"Come on Sakura dear. It's waaay past your bedtime, teenage girl rocker or not." Mom said coming to me putting an arm around my waist leading me away. As I walked away, I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke and the rest of the guys watching us leave.

'Good night Sasuke.' I mouthed to him. Making me blush even more, he mouthed it right back.

'Good night Pinky.'

OoOoOoOoOoO

"OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled as she jumped on my bed. She took one more bounce and landed on the bed un-gracefully in a criss-cross manner with her legs.

"We just met the top 4 hottest guys ON THE PLANET!!" She added with a this-night-was-fantastic smile painted on her face. The rest of us couldn't but look at each other and then suddenly nod out heads in agreement giggling.

"N-Naruto-kun was so s-sweet!" Hinata said going into her 'let-me-twitter-with-my-fingers-cuz'-I'm-so-shy' mode. Wow, Naruto _must_ have been nice, I've never seen her fingers go so fast! Awwww….our little Hinata is growing up! ;)

"Shikamaru was playing hard to get I bet you! That's why he was so-so…I don't know! But how he kept saying 'this is too troublesome' was cute, no HOT!" I got up putting my hands on my hips and half closed my eyes.

"That's hot." I said in a low voice trying to imitate Paris Hilton. All of us fell over laughing. Ino pulling the nearest pillow to her, and hit me on the head. The motion just made me laugh even harder.

"So…how was Ten Ten's dreaaaamy guy?" Ino and I said putting out hands together next to our cheek, fluttering out eyelashes and sighing. Getting hit again by a pillow, this time by Ten Ten, I rubbed my head. (Don't worry; my head ache was getting better after mom gave me a aspirin.)

"So, how was it?!?!" Ino asked getting closer to Ten Ten's face. Ten Ten frowned at her, and pushed her backwards.

"Really, we spent most of out time in the video arcade trying to bet each other at a racing car game." She replied like it was nothing shrugging her shoulders. The rest of us, even Hinata, sweat dropped. This girl was addicted to video games and sports…sigh.

"That sounds…so not romantic." Ino said twirling the end of her pony tail between her fingers. Ten Ten shrugged again.

"Yeah, it may not, but it WAS fun!" ten ten exclaimed. I perked up remembering something.

"Hey, what were the guys' e-mails...wonder how creative they are…" I got up and pulled my card out of my back pocket of my skirt that I threw on the floor earlier. How could I be so care-less?!?! This thing could make me millions on e-bay...err...you just didn't read that...

"Lazyclouds123. That's Shikamaru's…Blah," Ino read the screen name out loud off the card. She shrugged."I'm not all the surprised anyways. He was kinda poetic and talking about clouds."

"OrangeRamenlover10 is N-naruto-kun's." Hinata said when she found hers.

"BluemusicnotesUchi. Sounds…cute!" I said sitting down at my desk that had my laptop on top of it to program Sasuke's e-mail into my address book. When doing so, I noticed that he seemed to be online. Hmm…

"HuntermasterH. Wonder what the H is for..." Ten Ten put herself in a thinking pose.

"Ten Ten, d-did he ever t-tell you his last n-name?" Hinata asked. Ten ten had a dumbfound look on her face.

"Come to think of it, no! And I don't remember them ever saying his last name on TV or anywhere else before."

"I think h-his last name i-is Hyuga."

"Is that not _your_ last name?"

"Y-yes."

"OMG!" Ino and Ten Ten exclaimed. A knock on the door drifted trough out the room. Getting up, I opened the door and saw a tired looking Jeff.

"Sakura, your mother wants yall' to go to sleep and not make so much noise, ok?"

"Ok Jeff. Good night."

"Night' Sakura." He said planting a kiss on my fore-head. I smiled softly and closed the door. Turning around I saw the rest of the girls already getting in my HUGE bed. (Yeah, it was big, and no, I'm not spoiled. But mom saved a lot of money and bought it for the constant sleepovers I had with the girls. It just made things easier in the end anyways.)

"Hold on you guys, I need to check something real quick!" I said dashing to the laptop. Doing what the name was for; I put the laptop on my lap and popped up a fresh new iming screen.

"Ok." Ino said dreamily. Wow, they must really be sleepy to be like that…well come to think of it, I was too, but refusing to let sleep over take me before I got to do this one last thing…

ILuvPinkGuitars: Hey Sasuke, you there??

BluemusicnotesUchi: Yeah. Hey, I thought you'd be in bed by now…

ILuvPinkGuitars: Ha-ha, yeah I should be, but I can't resist the urge to talk to you! ;)

BluemusicnotesUchi: Lol, same here.

ILuvPinkGuitars: Tehehe, your screen names looks so cute!

BluemusicnotesUchi: Umm…thanks? It wasn't really supposed to look cute…

ILuvPinkGuitars: Well, oh well, it is! Like mine? XD

BluemusicnotesUchi: Well, it does suit you. (Smirks) But I'd rather have a blue and black guitar mind you.

ILuvPinkGuitars: (roles eyes) I can guess that.

BluemusicnotesUchi: Well, I have to go.

ILuvPinkGuitars: But!

BluemusicnotesUchi: Sakura…go to bed.

ILuvPinkGuitars: Ok mommy.

BluemusicnotesUchi: Sakura!!

ILuvPinkGuitars: Tehehe, well fine, I'll go to bed. Good-night chicken-ass-hair-styled-boy!

BluemusicnotesUchi: Good Night Juliet! I shall see art thou soon. (Smirks) By the way, you rather make pink cute, and kinda sexy.

BluemusicnotesUchi has now logged off

ILuvPinkGuitars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!! He thinks I'm sexy…XD

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: LOL! I liked typing that…and Sakura, I think he meant the color, not you… Gomen if that was short!!!! I tried, but hey, that's just how things worked out…

NOW I COMAND ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW CUZ' THIS WAS TYPED UP IN ONLY 2 HOURS!!!!! AND THAT'S FAST…TO ME. XD

Well, as I said on the first AN, I am SO THANKFUL for all the reviews I got last chapter! I got 4, yes **4 **count em': **1, 2, 3 4!!!!** Time to really say thankz…

amylovestakuya: Well, wait no longer! I seem to up-date pretty fast on this story…thankz for the review! Made me smile:)

Diamond North Took: Thankz Brenda! And it rocks? Awwww, I like you! (gives Brenda some cookies and milk.)

Vu-Girl: O M F G!!!!!!!!!!!!! That review just made me LUAGH OUT LOUD!! Umm…I'll look into that in the future, I promise!!

Vu-Girl's review:

I love it and make sasuke and sakura have a little make out session.

WOW… that was soo cute…

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: I am just flattered! 'Loving it even more'?!?!? THANKZ! And I was wondering if their meeting would be OK…so it worked out? Well, lol, you can't say many people used the same way I did! How this chapter was ok as well! You also deserve some cookies and milk!

Hey people, tell me if you saw anything that's some thing wrong in this grammar/spelling world of ours...I scanned this twice to check.

JA-NE FOR NOW PEOPLE!!!!

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan**


	5. Dumb Luck

AN: Thankz people for the reviews!!! I owe all of you this chapter. Mostly that one crazy reviewer who told me I only had two weeks to up-date or they'd kill me….looks like somebody needs to tone down on the soda!!! Lol, well, here's another chapter of: T.H.I.S. is War and Love! Enjoy!!!

ABOUT THE STORY'S FORMAT: Older Sakura will talk at first some times. That for now on will be centered. After that it will be the Sakura you normally read: from younger Sakura's point of view. Thankz! Just wanted to make that clear yall'!

DISCLAIMER: I got one penny, in my pocket! I got one penny, in my pocket! I got one penny in my pocket; wish I had 99 more… So apparently I have one penny and a hope for 99 more! But I don't own Naruto! Grrr.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Well, as you can see, that night of COURSE was magical. I'll never forget one detail. And if I do, I'll just ask around. But anyways, I SOMEHOW got some sleep that night. I don't even think I had to tell you about what I dreamed about…tehehe. So…where was I? Oh yeah, the day after!!! ;)

OoOoOoOoOoO

"SAKURA, WAKE UP YOU LAZY HEAD!!!!!" I closed my eyes tighter, gave in to the fact I was already awoken, and sat upwards on my bed.

"Humnph?" I hummed pretty loud and saw the other three girls standing there. I um…wasn't expecting this…so I um...screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" They just stood there and blinked.

"Umm…good morning to you to Sakura…" Ten Ten told me as she walked over to my dresser. She flung my clothes that I had set out last night. (Yes I do that…no picking at me! Don't pick at me! Go read another story…NO WAIT! I was joking...yosh! ANWYAS.) I glared at her and slipped them on real quick and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm up; happy now?" Hinata and Ino looked at each other and shook their heads. WHAT?!? They better have a good reason for waking me up so friggin' early in the morning or else I'm gonna get mad… By the way, it's kinda late to say this, but, I Haruno Sakura am NOT a morning person. That's underlined, and in caps for a reason people…

"You need some gloss, shoes, hair brushed…" Ino counted the words that she said on her fingers mocking me. I just huffed and stomped pass her to my dresser. Note to self: buy Ino a muzzle, and tell Mom to say NO to my friends in the morning…

So I brushed my hair, spicing it up in my mind, I daydreamed. The brush was in one corner, and I in the other. I tackled it and started to make it brush my hair. The crowds were cheering my name.

'_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!!!!'_ But all the sudden the brush stops, and taps my shoulder…what the willy-wonka?!?! Wow, I must have underestimated the smartness of a hair brush...

"SAKURA!!" Ino said poking my shoulder.

"Um…yeah?" I said blinking.

"You've been glaring at your brush for the past 3 minutes and making really odd noises…"

"Tehehe???" I said done brushing, and set the brush on my dresser. Selecting my black, white, and pink poka dot watch, grey and pink socks, and my black skater shoes, (Of course!!) I sat down on my bed putting them all on. When done, I stood up, fixed my hair in a messy, but cute, bun. I looked at different angles of my outfit. I was wearing black jeans that went to my knees, and a white and pink poka dot shirt that had a low v-neck. Could I be any cuter?!?! And double the points for the colors Sakura! CHAAA!

"Ok! Where are we off to gals?" I said walking to my bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. When down, I looked up in the mirror to see a reflecting Hinata face. I turned around, leaned on my sink and cocked my head sideways.

"We w-were thinking about t-the mall." I smiled.

"Sure! Did you guys bring your bikes?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

After locking my lock around my of course people: pink and black bike, I looked at Konoha's Mega Mall. I LOVED it, being the dazzling girl I am! I mean, it WAS only about two small blocks away from my house! So after locking my bike up, double checking, I walked towards the mall with Ino linked with my arm on her left, and Hinata on my left.

We stepped in the mall and walked around for a while. Then we passed the most awe-mazing necklace in the world. Pink pearls, with black onyxes!!! O M G!! So pretty…must have…Yes, I am on drugs when it comes to pink, black, grey, and white! Don't ask anything further… I unlinked my arms, and walked to the store.

So walking out of the store with the newly bought item around my neck, I looked around for the girls. From fingering the beads, to clutching them, I noticed that they were no where to be found. I walked forward, and to my left, nope, right, YAY! I saw them! I started to run to them.

"HEY GUYS!!" But MUCH to my dismay: I tripped.

"Owey…" I said rubbing my bottom. It had hit the floor pretty hard. But wait…my neck...it felt…naked! Where was my new necklace?!?

"Greaaat Sakura, just bought it, and you lost it! Damn." I said to myself looking for it.

"Is this it?" A voice came from behind me. I saw a hand reaching out holding the necklace!

"Yes, omega, thanks so much!" I said when the person's other hand helped me up. I looked up to the person's face to thank them. And gasp! Who did I see?!?

"SASUKE!" I yelled was I jumped him into a hug. I looked over at the girls seeing them with the other guys.

"Hn, Sakura? Kinda hard to breath right now…" I jumped off and smiled brightly.

"Sorry! Thanks for helping me and all that." Shrugging and blushing, I found the floor just oh-so interesting…

"Well, you're welcome. But if you truly want to thank this noble man, then you wouldn't mind him putting your beautiful necklace back around your as equal beautiful bod- err…neck!" He said winking showing me the 'bod-err…neck' slip up wasn't a slip up at all. I giggled as he came closer and closed to clasp around my neck. When he was done, he stuffed on hand in a pocket, and the other out for me. I took it and walked with him to the group.

"Fancy meeting you guys here today!" Ten Ten said smiling at Neji, who in converse, smirked back at her and put his arm around her waist.

"The dobe had to come so he could get his dorky new set of video games." Neji stated making Naruto kinda hide behind Hinata in embarrassment.

"Dorky video games? I thought you guys liked video games…" I said giving Sasuke a raise-of-the-brow-in-question look.

"Yeah, we do, But Naruto plays those draggy ramen games." Shikamaru stated sighing and allowing Ino to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Ramen games?!?!" Ino popped her head up and looked at Shikamaru like he was crazy. Everyone's gaze was now on Naruto. He shrugged with a faint blush.

"What?! People have different likes and dislikes..."

"And that is definitely a different like Naruto…" I told him shaking my head smiling at his kid-ish ways.

"I t-think is kinda c-cute." Hinata blushed such a blush, I wanted a purse that color to match my red evening dress I had hanging in my closet…

"Really Hinata-chan?!?!? You should play some time! It's quite fun really, you see, there are these evil potato people who want to rule over the ramen kingdom…" Naruto babbled on and on as all of us started to walk to some random store.

"Sasuke, want to go to the book shop?" I said nudging him to look at our left to see the Books A Million book store.

"Well…they are having a sale, and I want to see if they have this one book in…"

"GUYS! Sasuke and I are going to into the book store!" They all just nodded.

"We're going to the food court!" Ino said pulling along a Shikamaru who inserted his own "What a drag…such a trouble some woman pulling me along…". I giggled, and pulled Sasuke towards the store.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Darn it!" I brushed my fingertips across the bottom of the seam of a book I was trying to reach. But all my trying went to waste, and the book stayed on the top self. Darn you book that you just HAD TO be the book I wanted, and HAD TO be on the friggin' top self…

"Here." A body pressed against my back, and a hand went taller than mine and plucked the book of the self. They put the book in my reaching hand, and I turned around to meet a smirking Sasuke. He always seemed to my daily rescues huh?

"So, tell me Pinky, how does it feel to be _so_ short?" I gasped and stomped my way away from him. So what if he was only 2 and a half taller then I was…!

"Hey, I was only kid-" he stopped as he jumped on me pulling me away from a falling ladder.

"Eeeee!" I screeched as the store helper fell to the floor from the ladder that had been falling to the ground. I looked at Sasuke, blushed at noticing on how close we were, and asked him if he was ok when gathering up my smarts

"Yeah mostly, I just a small pain on my lower back." I nodded, pulled up his back shirt, seeing a small bruise. Nothing big. I looked at the floor.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of these floors on and off today…just me and my always dumb luck."

"Your dumb luck? So meeting me and going to last night's club was dumb luck? All right…feel that way." He playfully crossed his arms and looked away. I gasped and hugged him.

"No! No, that not what I ment! I'm sorry!" He looked as if he was thinking about my 'sorry', and looked back at me.

"Ok…I forgive, only cuz' you're cute." He winked, making me blush and me looked away. Bu doing so I saw the other guy lying on the floor.

"Omega!" I said and ran to his side.

"Hey mister…Rob, you OK?" I said glancing at his name tag and helping him sit up. A crowd of people had gathered. Really, why was I the only one helping?!?!

"Uerrr…I don't know, my left arm hurts, OUCH!" He said as he tried to move it. I gently grabbed it, and held it close to my face to examine it.

"Swelling, bruises, pain when moving, and odd formation of bones. Looks like you broke you left arm bones or something like that Mr. Rob." I gave him a small sad smile and mentioned Sasuke to come help me get this guy up. When we got up, he turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks Miss. Really, with what you just told me, you should be a doctor some day!" I blushed and know what else, of course, I looked away. After a while from the small chaos, Sasuke and I walked away with FREE, yes, FREE books in the white with the blue logo bags.

"Hmm…you have great style, mind of a doctor, and a killer voice. Tell me Pinky, just what else can you do?" I kept on blushing and gasped when his hand grabbed mine in a nice embrace. I gazed at him. He looked at me for a while too, but looked away.

"I'm hungry, let's go meet the other guys and eat! I feel like tacos." I smiled, getting that this fluff was enough he could muster with that pride he was well known for, and walked with him to the food courts to see the questioning eyes looking at Sasuke and mine in-locked hands, of our friends.

"What happened you two?" I looked at Sasuke and he looked at me. I grinned.

"My dumb luck."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Tehehe…I had this chapter planned in my head, but it's kinda twisted than the original game plan. Well, hope yall' liked it! I KNOW Sasuke seems so OOC, and if anyone has a problem with it, tell me! Or it's gonna stay that way! SO HOPING for some reviews! Now that I've been advertising this story some what…but forget not: thankz time for last chapter's reviewers!

Roxaschick: (anon.) It's 'KEEY-OOT!' huh? Lol, thankz! Here's the up-date!

Karui Yumi Kitsune-Hyuga: Thankz! Cuz' you said you loved the colors, the thought of you was in my mind when explaining Sakura's outfit. Is that one ok? I REALLY don't wear that kinda stuff…I'm more a Ten Ten: tomboy. I like dark blue jeans, a size bigger shirt, and sneakers. TAH-DAH! I don't wear pink: I'm a dark color person. XP

Friesenator: (anon.) It's addicting huh? Nice to know! That makes me feel so good. But yall' need to check out CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, she puts me to shame with her magic writing skills!

c.b.o.l: Ahh…the reviewer that said I had two weeks, or she'd kill me! PLAESANT THOUGHTS GIRL! PLEASANT TOUGHTS!! Lol, well, I did it! I try to at lest take two weeks to up-date. Really, I could have an up-date every three days! But that'd be-oh dare I say it?- troublesome! And DON'T WORRY! I plan on up-dating soon!

CrAzY-SiLLy-ME: Tahnkz! So you like how they met? Good. And how cute (Cough emo-punk cough) Sasuke is to our little cutie-wutie Sakura? How about this chapter? FLUFF GLAMORE!!!!! I am SO good! OH YEAH! Well, have fun with him on your tail! (Referring to Iol's last chapter's latest preview for the next chapter) First you made him mad at Sai, and now yourself! Wow, oh how do you do it?!?!? Lol XD

fruitsbasketangel: Tahnkz! Hope you liked this chapter!!

Diamond North Took: Totally rocks? Thankz! And I do that too: I review for every chapter of a story when I can. Tehehe, I get mad when I DON'T review for a chapter! XP

Destiny-NOT-Uchiha: I know it's hard sweetie, but tehehe, I know I'm good! XD Thankz though, hearing it makes me happy. Well, hope yall' had fun...tehehe. Carlee did that to me once, and I just told Socks to bark into the phone. Tehehe! ;)

Thankz everyone! Next up-date will have to be some how during my… (Gulps) weeks at summer school! Maybe I shouldn't have been writing Naruto fanfiction durning Math class... NAHHHH! Anyways; tah-tah!

**Purplecherry5.Naoko-chan**


	6. Author's note:Please read!

YES! This is just an author's note, BUT PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!

Hey yall'! Now don't worry, I'm SO NOT going to drop the story or anything like that, I just wanted to say something…

I was looking outside my window yesterday and the sprinklers were going, making it sound like rain. Which made me come up with a song. Which makes me want to type up an one-shot. ( grr…I kept pressing the 'equal button' not the '-'!!!!! Don't you hate that…?) WELL, ANYWAYS! But the one-shot I want to make with the whole 'T.H.I.S. is War and Love!' plot. How bout' I have a separate thing of one-shots for this story that are like…oh I don't know…spin-offs? If you want this to happen, then go ahead! REVIEW YOUR IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FOR FUTURE TIMES: This was put up: June 2, 2007. If I decide to keep this up, go check out the set of one-shots! (Insert title here) Aka: it isn't up yet...O.o

But anyways, I AM going to write the one-shot, no matter what. It's just if I should write more spin-offs for T.H.I.S. is War and Love! TELL ME!!!!!!

Always: **Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan XD**

BTW: The one-shot…let's just say it has to do with Sakura singing an umbrella song to Sasuke in the rain…with a side dish of rubber duckies of course! XP I got ya' thinking, no?


	7. Cookies, Bikes, and Babies with a twist!

AN: I'm such a happy camper! I might not have to go to summer school! So to show how happy I am, here's chapter 6 (7) of 'T.H.I.S. is War and Love!' enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. There: done said, over with it. So don't sue me ok? And if you plan to, can I get you out of it with a cookie? (Holds out cookie with a puppy dog eye jutsu going on) You won't, THANKZ!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I laughed as Naruto got done telling a really funny joke, and looked at Sasuke. Really, I've met so many guys at school, they didn't half bad either, but I had turned them all down. I just want to know, what made Sasuke oh-so special?

"Sakura c-can I ask y-you something?" Hinata called out.

"Sure!" I said jerking my head to her direction across the table from me.

"I want t-to go buy a c-cookie, will you c-come with me?" She said with a small smile. I smiled right back to her. I walked to her, linked my arm with Hinata and started to walk away. Good idea Hinata, cookies always made me think better!

As we walked up to the small coffee café I saw a worker bring out a big sheet with different kinds of cookies walk out. My eyes glowed as I walked faster, practically dragging Hinata, and stopped right in front of the cookie part of the counter. OH LALA! They had SNICKERDOODLE!!! Me in heaven now! ;)

"I'm guessing you want a cookie miss?" The lady behind the counter asked smiling as she saw me almost drooling from the sight of cookies.

"Uh-huh." I nodded, still drooling.

"What would you and your friend like then?" The lady-Izumi by her name tag- grabbed a pair of plastic gloves and opened the sliding doors that held the tasty snacks inside.

"Really…" I turned to Hinata, "Why don't we get a party size for everyone?" Hinata nodded and I turned to Izumi again.

"Can I have a party platter with 2 each of the originals please!?" She nodded, and went to go get a platter. I turned around to see the table seeing them laughing as Naruto tried to get some straws he stuck up his nose out. Wow, Hinata sure did 'attract her opposite'! In fact, talking about the girl, I saw her giggle as she also watched the scene.

"Miss?" I turned back around to see the platter filled. And just the right amount!

"Thankz!" I said while placing the money amount once seeing it tally up on the cashier. She nodded and told me to enjoy as I walked away.

"Hey guys, I went ahead and bought a platter full of cookies!" Setting the cookies on the table and opened the lid that had been placed on there. Everyone but Sasuke grabbed a cookie. I took a snickerdoodle, and looked at Sasuke with a raised and eyebrow at him as I bit into the de-lec-ious cookie.

"Don't you want one?"

"I don't do sweets." I dropped my cookie on my lap.

"WHAT?!?!"

"What? I just never liked them."

"You have GOT to like some kind of sweet…"I said holding out a cookie to his face. But he just swiped it away with his hand.

"Not even a _cookie_ for Pete's sake?!?!" I MUST be in a nightmare…

"Nope." I glared at him.

"You WILL NOT say that to the queen of cookies and all things surgry!!" I flicked his fore-head which made him open his mouth in shock, and shoved the cookie in his mouth. I putt one hand on top of his head, and the other under his chin and made him close his mouth.

"Chew." He glared at me and didn't move his jaws. I glanced out the corner of my eyes as every one else chewed in quick little bits in suspense of the show. I sweat dropped but gasped as Sasuke quick shoved my hands off of his face and tried to spit out to cookie. But by his accident, he chewed. I saw a quick flicker of delight go through his eyes as he chewed.

"What kind of cookies was that?"

"Snickerdoodle."

"Hn…" I grinned and went up to Izumi again.

"I think I'm going to need a couple more snickerdoodles miss!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"And then he was like, 'Give me my brown pants!'" Neji said ending a joke he had heard the other day on the T.V. everyone just cracked up, and Ten Ten was trying to a squeeze the willy-wonka out of Neji's arm from laughing so hard. I was so involved with laughing to, I almost tripped, but Sasuke caught me in time. AWWW! Wait…ummm… no 'awww'…and no I'm SO NOT blushing…ANYWAYS!!!!

We were outside of the mall and a limo was in front of us. For the guys probably. So I started to walk to your bikes, but Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" I blinked.

"To go get my bike and go home…? Why? Want me to give you a kiss good-bye?"

"NO!!! I was thinking; why don't you guys but your bikes in the back, and ride with us?!" Hmmm…he looked kinda hmm…well…I don't know, dare I say, like I might reject him and say 'No, I'd rather ride my bike home than ride with you.' Or that he really did want a kiss good-bye. Odd…oh well, I'm probably wrong. Sasuke was so, 'Mr. Sleek and to Cool and I have so many more riches than you' for that.

"Sure!" Ino clapped her hands happily and ran to her bike. Ten Ten, Hinata, and I ran after her making sure that she didn't trip.

"EEEEE!!!! We're going to ride in a limo with HAWT guys! O M G!!" Ino was just squealing her head off. I looked at Ten Ten and Hinata; they looked happy too. I pasted a smile on my face and got my bike and walked with it to the limo.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at my bike. I giggled.

"Yes, I AM obsessed with the colors pink, black, and white." I said still giggling as Sasuke lifted my bike into the trunk.

When everyone else's was in, we got into the car. I was last, and Sasuke held my hand as I got in. I smiled at him as he sat next to me. We all started to converse, but I really more listened than spoke. (Odd, right? I know.) Sasuke suddenly turned to me.

"Hey Sakura, when's your b-day?" Well…let's see…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OMG, IT'S IN 5 DAYS!!!!" We girls yelled. OMG! Wow…I lost track of time…

"???" The boys just looked at each other. Ok, that move, forgetting my own b-day, officially made me look like SUCH a dork! HOW COULD I FORGET MY OWN B-DAY?!?!? And show that in front of Sasuke…uhggg! He probably thought I was soo stupid!

"Ok…I'm sure I got it memorized." Sasuke petted his ear making an 'owww.' face. I saw him flinch when I opened my mouth to speak.

"Gomen…I'm such a stupid dork for forgetting my own birthday." Ino looked terrified. She now had fewer days to buy a gift!

"Wow, fore-head girl…you'll be turning 18!!!!" She suddenly was at my side anime crying on my shoulder.

"My little Sakura-fore-head-girl is growing up too fast on me! WAAAAAAAAAA!"

"That woman is so troublesome."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!?!?!"

"Man…what a drag!" Shikamaru is now being trampled by Ino. Nice Ino, the perfect way to show the guy you really think he's cute and all that stuff. By jumping on him telling him to call you a troublesome woman one more time and you'd kill him. Niiiiiice.

"And then, the potato gaint was like, WHOOSH! And like, ate all my ramen! It was the worst thing that ever happened to me in a ramen video game!" Naruto said practically yelling in Hinata's ear and using hands motions. Ten Ten looked at Neji as he leaned back in his seat running a hand through his hair.

"This is going to be a LONG drive."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Bye yall'!" I said waving as Sasuke closed the car door and the car started to drive away. I wheeled my bike around the back out. Opening the doors to reveal a musty looking room, I parked my bike, put down the kickstand, and set my helmet on a spare wooden box. I walked inside the house seeing Mom and Jeff sitting on the couch. (By the way, in case you're wondering, we live in Japan. But Mom went to America one year to travel. ((I was too young to go…grr.)) Mom met Jeff, and it turned out he was going to Japan the same day she was. They talked, and got close, which ended up them getting married. So that's why he has an American name yall'.)

"Hon, I think we should…"

"Should what?" I said standing next to the couch seeing Mom holding something, no, _clutching_ something in her hand. Hmm…

"Well…honey…I'm pregnant! I-" I didn't even listen to the rest!

"MOM?! YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO HAVE LITTLE SIBLING! OH YEAH!!!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air as I hopped on the couch and hugged Mom. YAY! I was going to have a little sister, or brother, or BOTH! EEEEEEEEE!

"What are you hoping for Mom? I want a little sister!" Jeff backed away guessing what was going to happen next.

"Me too sweetie! We need a crib, no, a rock-it's-self kinda crib! And pink painted wall…no better stick with white, and then an area to change diapers…" Mom and I talked and giggled away. If we were a cartoon, we'd be little chibi girls looking over baby pamphlets. Jeff smiled, and walked away to probably go phone some of his buddies.

Mom knew I was older, and very responsible, and also knew that I knew about sex, not to do it, and the results. So she filled me in on some questions I had about babies and showed me her pregnancy test-the tab was blue! So it WAS true! YAY! After a while we got a topic Jeff wouldn't like, but would thrill (and it did) us: having twins. One boy and one girl, that's what I wanted also, that and having just a little sister, I didn't know which one I wanted more. This was just so thrilling! I think this, the baby, would make Mom happy and help her move on from when daddy died. It was her chance to start something new, with her new husband.

"Mom…"

"Yeah sweet?"

"I'm really happy for you." Mom looked at me in the eyes and smiled that one and only simle a mom can do.

"I am too Sakura, I am too."

OoOoOoOoOoO

I don't really think I HAVE TO say that I did this, but I want to: I emailed everyone telling them the news. And because lady luck was finally starting to like me, she made Sasuke come online and talk to me.

BluemusicnotesUchi: Congrats.

ILuvPinkGuitars: I know! I almost told my Mom that the news could be my b-day present from her, but I decided against it. ;)

BluemusicnotesUchi: Lol.

ILuvPinkGuitars: If I ever had kids, I'd want the oldest to be a boy, and twins: a boy and a girl.

BluemusicnotesUchi: I'd only want two boys.

ILuvPinkGuitars: Lol, I can't really seeing you dealing with a teenage daughter. Wait, yeah I can!

BluemusicnotesUchi???

ILuvPinkGuitars: She's going to her best friend's b-day party and makes you put her hair in pigtails, and then INSIST that she does yours too! LOL.

BluemusicnotesUchi: Not funny.

ILuvPinkGuitars: OH YEAH IT IS!!!! (falls out of chair laughing too hard) ((Says in movie announcer guy voice)) Sasuke Uchiha: Daddy rocker with a new do: Rocker Pigs!! LOLOLOLOL!!!!

BluemusicnotesUchi: S-h-u-t t-h-e c-r-a-p u-p!!!

ILuvPinkGuitars: (Is still on the floor laughing as she somehow types this.)

BluemusicnotesUchi: What ever, I'm leaving.

ILuvPinkGuitars: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I was kidding!!!

ILuvPinkGuitars: Pretty pwez? (Does puppy dog eyes.)

BluemusicnotesUchi: I will if you send me a picture of you doing those puppy eyes. ;)

ILuvPinkGuitars: …

ILuvPinkGuitars: …I don't get it…why would you want a picture of me???

BluemusicnotesUchi has now logged off

ILuvPinkGuitars: …I still don't get it…

ILuvPinkGuitars: HEY! HE LOGGED OFF!!!!!!! MEANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Lol…poor Sakura! But think happy: Your Mom's pregnant!!!!!! Well…tell me what you think! And I LOVE the way you guys are reviewing: saying that you love the story! I got 6 reviews last chapter! GREAT! Well…the REAL last chapter...

About the last: Well…I already made that one one-shot. What I ment was a side thing full of stories that have to do with 'T.H.I.S. is War and Love'. I was planning on in going like this: A story about sasu/saku, then ino/shika, naru/hina, and last ten/neji. And then it would repeat. And if you're STILL confused: just read it, or understand that it's just a thing of one-shots basically.

Time to say thankz to the reviewers!

c.b.o.l. : …you are one interesting reviewer…ANYWAYS: I updated in lest than two weeks! And thankz to Itachi (Never thought I'd type that…) for the muffins! THEY HAD CUT UP PEACHES INSIDE OF THEM!!!!!! They went very well with the milk…yum! Lol. And don't forget! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!! Tehehe, thankz for reviewing, hope this chapter will make you calm down some…yeah that's not going to happen huh?

xImCharmedx: I'm supposed to be in summer school right now…but they screwed up the system, and I'm off this week (maybe) and might start next week. DON'T WORRY! I'll try my hardest to up-date. Though two weeks of this summer WILL be gone from the computer. One week with family, and the other I'm FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR away from a computer: In the woods for camping!!!! YAY! And thankz for loving this!

SweetKisses9: AWWWWW! You're such a cool reviewer! Reviewing for every chapter…thankz. Hope you get the one-shot thing cuz' in case you skipped it, it's above. Thankz for saying that you love the story: makes me proud to type it for yall'!

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: Lol. I think the best way to get Sasuke off your back is to give him a a photo of Sakura with puppy dog eyes. TALKING ABOUT PHOTOS: I got a DeviantART account. I'm still working on it, being the busy bee I am, but it's also Purplecherry5. Tell me…I've heard something about scanning? What's that? I can only post the camera pictures I took of the pictures I drew. Umm…I'm not very talented, but my friends think otherwise. But thankz for reviewing on the other chapter!

Sasukefan8: It's just a name. Take a chill pill. And why does everybody say that they shall kill me????? O.o

Crystalized Rain: Love it? Thankz! I wanted to see what you thought, seeing that you go crazy for JATT. Hope you continue to like it!

Is it me, or did I type two whole pages worth of AN? (Checks) Yeah, I did. So time to shut up! I really do talk too much, al-(Reader puts duck tape over Nancy's mouth, and makes her type the end)

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan**


	8. My life is so changing! More trust too

AN: Ok, I HAVE to be one odd author: It's only 7 days after I last up-dated the last chapter and the spin off, and wow, I feel like I haven't up-dated in such a long time! I know, odd! And then there's those authors that up-date every like, month and a half. HOW do you do that? I just have this sub-conscience telling me that I need to UP-DATE!!! ANYWAYS…just saying, is that me? Or do other people do the same? And it can't be like, only a page up-date, I feel like typing up 5 pages worth…and I do it all in 3 hours! What ever, here's chapter 8 of T.H.I.S. is War and Love! (I'll try to make it somewhat longer cuz' I'm in the mood to do so.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own really that much of a good singing voice, I gave it to Sakura. And there's no WAY that the voice can beat Christina Aguilera's voice in 'Sadness and Sorrow.'

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Nothing really happened for the next couple of days, just us girls hanging out working on some new songs. Our goal at the time was to write a song not about love, the happiness of life, but something else. And considering that almost ALL songs are about love, or the happiness of life, it really only left songs that sounded like they were written by some emo or depressed dude. Other words: we wanted some thing really good to show Kurenai, Tsunde, and Anko. And so far, we had nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Dang it! I can't think of one good set of lyrics!" I yelled laying flat on my bed holding a pillow to my face as I screamed almost as loud as I could into it. Cuz' if I screamed as loud as I could…well….let's just say the penguins down on the south pole would hide from the screech.

I got up from my bed and sat at my desk supporting my chin with my hand as the other turned on my small transportable radio. I did this sometimes to help me think of a good set of lyrics.

"_Ohhhh, I'm sorry for, blaming you, for everything, I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself by hurting you. _

"_Some days I feel broken inside, but I won't admit. Some times I just wanna hide, cuz' it's you I miss. And it's so hard so say goodbye, when it comes to this." _

I popped my head up. I loved this song; 'Sadness and Sorrow' by Christina Aguilera. Ok…so maybe I could write one love song for now. So for the next hour and a half, I was singing a line, writing it down, sing a couple more and writing those down too, and some times erasing what I just wrote.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I looked over at Ten Ten who has holding my right hand. The four of us were on our way to perform for Kurenai, Tsunade, and Anko. They all had heard my song, and loved it, and agreed to work on it and play for them. Hinata squeezed my other hand, and I looked at her who gave me a small smile. She could probably tell I was having an over flow of worries in my head. I smiled at her and almost jumped out of my seat when I faced forward to see a HUGE and _expensive_ looking building. W-O-W. The car stopped, and nobody even got out. All four of us looked at each other.

"Take one reallllly deep breath, and let it out." Ino told us trying to look like she wasn't worried or doubting everything. But we did as she said and got out of the car. I looked at all of us. We just wore what we would normally. Well, Ten Ten, Hinata, and I did. Ino dressed up somewhat. But she looked pretty. I looked down at my black skater shoes with the flaming hot pink laces, ruffed up jeans, and my black tank top that had a hot pink music note. My hair was down and brushed framing my face that had just a small touch of pink eye shadow and black mascara. I licked my lips like I always did when I was nervous as we walked into the main lobby. Kurenai and the other two were already sitting there waiting for us. She smiled really big and stood up. I saw Anko, and she gave off a REALLY big ego of tomboy and 'I don't take crap.' outline. But she looked spunky with her dark, but dullish purple colored hair in a spiked ponytail. I could see a packet of lifesavers hanging out just a little of her jean's pocket. She looked well, interesting.

Well, Tsunade sure did look different from the time she did at the party. Mostly cuz' she had a can of soda in her hand, not a bottle of sake. She still had large breast that looked kinda squeezed into her forestry green shirt. But man, did she look like a model! She made me feel so…plain looking. She had a pair of tight blue jeans that went to her knees and black high-heeled sandals. If I wore something like that, I'd look really stupid, but it looked great on her. I bet almost everything looked great on her! Her blond hair flowed down her back and swayed when she also stood up.

Ok, now really, this trio HAD to really be the best like Kakashi said, cuz' they looked like they fit the part of it. Kurenai ran her hands over her black skirt as she walked over to my Mom and Jeff. She extended her hands to greet them with her long sleeve swayed a little at the motion that was attached to a pretty red blouse that had gleaming onyx buttons up the front. And her black high heels clicked across the tile and she moved her foot while nodding her head as she listened to my mother. Everything seemed to go in slow-mo, but fast, cuz' soon before I knew it, Mom and Jeff had left, and Kurenai, Tsunade, and Anko sat at a table in front of us as we got ready to perform for them.

"Oh gosh." I whispered but was maximized in volume by my microphone that stood in front of me. I blushed thinking on how stupid I just was. Really if there was a microphone in front of you, don't you think it would be on? Jezz…

"Ok girls, just sing a song. Any song, and let us hear how good you can be. But don't make it boring, I want some guitars." Anko said leaned back in her chair extending her legs making her feet kick up on the table's edge while putting her hands behind her head. But she reached one hand down to her pocket and took out a orange lifesaver and popped it in her mouth. Tsunade reached over and stole a yellow one earning a glare from Anko who now held the candy like as if it was her baby in her hands away from Tsunade. I giggled and felt a lot, well, not nervous. I took a deep breath and put a thumbs-up signal behind my back.

A guitar screeched courtesy of Ino, and then mine blended in. After a small intro, I started.

I know more than I did yesterday, like running away was the best thing to do from you, but that always got me no where. Seeing that we'd messed this situation up so much, it's best if we just drop everything and turn our backs, cuz' there's nothing that we can do.

So thanks for the memories, had a lot of fun, but now the days filled with sunshine; there is no sun. I think we can do better than each other, and let's just walk away, go our ways, and see each other some other odd day.

We never really did agree on much, I think we only got together cuz' some times life was too much on us. And the times that we hung out were really fun, but maybe there's more things to do than what we have done.

So thanks for memories, had a lot of fun, but now the days filled with sunshine; there is no sun. I think we can do better than each other, and let's just walk away, go our ways, and see each other some other odd day.

I took a deep breath and focused on playing the guitar in my hands as Ino and I REALLY got it going on those two things. A then letting a note fade as it vibrated through out the air, I took another deep breath and got close to the microphone and kinda chanted the next part hoping Hinata was ready. She was going to make my voice not loud at all, and over time graduate it to volume 12, and that's loud. Considering that you can only go up to 14 on her volume scale!

So don't worry about me honey, I think I got something planed out. So see you in the hallways, and any time you wanna say hi, just shout it out, cuz' maybe if we go our own ways, things will work out.

So thanks for memories, had a lot of fun, but now the days filled with sunshine; there is no sun. I think we can do better than each other, and let's just walk away, go our ways, and see each other some other odd day.

Yeah, I'll just see you some other odd day-ay-ay!

I made my voice fade with the music on the last 'ay.' Pleased with the song, I closed my eyes smiling like a mad woman. Had I messed up? Nope. Missed a note? Nope. Me-so-proud-of-self! I think it came out well, and if they didn't like it, oh well.

"I just, I just loved that!" Tsunade said standing up clapping. WHAT?!?! She, she, she _loved_ it?!? Oh my…

"Yes, it was very good. I'm very sure I won't be disappointed with you girls." Kurenai said also standing up to clap.

"Yeah, I guess I'd play that on my car stereo singing along off tune while driving." Anko said smirking and she joined in on the clapping.

"YAYAY!" Ino yelled as she jumped up pumping her fist in the air. I smiled.

"By saying ' I'm sure that I won't be disappointed with you girls.', you are going to help, and sponsor us?" I stood there biting my lip waiting for the response. The three looked at each other.

"Yes." They said at the same time, and when they did, I jumped onto cloud nine. My WHOLE life was about to change for-for-ever! I, no Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten and I we're going to become big, and not live the yes-I'm-in-a-garage-band-that-completely-loathes-my-boring-high-school-life. We would have albums out, people chanting our name at shows, meeting tons of new people, and going new places. And I just couldn't wait.

BEEEP.

"What t-the-?" Hinata said startled by the mechanical noise that drifted through out the room.

"That was great you girls! We all liked it." Kakashi? But where…???

"Good job Pinky, your voice didn't crack, you wrote the lyrics I presume?" Sasuke?!?!? What the HECK!!!!????

"Ten Ten, surprised those drums didn't break. Or your wrist, nice." Neji? Really people...huh?

"Hinata! The beat was great! You did great on the doing Sakura's voice with the volume!" Naruto…yeah…I'm lost.

"Ino, really, are the strings still attached? And did you have to do it so loud? I couldn't go to sleep. But I guess not doing so wasn't much of a lost after hearing the song." Shikamaru…?

"Heh, you guys, in the recording sound room? On the left of yall'." I tell Sasuke smirked as he said that. I looked over to see the blackish window with a group of guys leaning back in chairs in those rooms that you always see were they work with the volume and everything. Umm…

"I knew that." I said, once again forgetting that there a working microphone in front of me. I heard some snickers and I smacked my fore-head and glared at the microphone.

"Traitor." I growled at the poor non-moving object. The girls behind me giggled.

"Sure you did Pinky."

"Oh shush!"

"Why should I?"

"Because, because you just should!" I stomped my foot.

"Mood ruiner…" I mumbled STILL forgetting the stupid microphone. Everyone laughed. I just shook my head also shaking off the mad wave that I was feeling, and smiled.

"Are you guys chickens or something? IS that why yall' are hiding in there?" The guys stopped laughing, but we females just kept on.

"NO! We just wanted to surprise you…" Naruto said sinking into his chair as if he was a chicken.

"Dobe." I could see Sasuke stand up, walk to the door, and walk out. Just a couple seconds later, he opened the door to our room and stood in front of me.

"What were you saying?" I smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He looked at the other guys and they took the cue to come on over. After seeing them stand up and start to walk to the door, Sasuke looked down at my guitar.

"Can I see?" I took a small step back, and looked at him head to toe. My lucky guitar had never been played or really touched by anybody else. I pursed my lips.

"Sakura?" Ino said behind me, I looked back at her, and she cocked her head to the side telling me that it was my guitar and I COULD say yes OR no. I looked back at Sasuke. This was my daddy's gift to me before he died…and it was special. I took a deep breath, and pulled the strap over my head.

"I guess." I handed it to him. He put it around him and strummed a couple of notes. Wonder what the guitar looks like? Well, my awe-some daddy being the guy he was, NEVER went for boring, quiet, bland stuff. He liked hard rock, drove a mustang, and spiked his hair. He had about 3 guitars, and this one was his and my favorite. It was black a fender type, which had small different stickers of our favorite bands on it in the shape of half a heart of the right side of it. Needless to say; it looked so cool. Sasuke smiled at the sound.

"How old is it?"

"About 9 years."

"Wow, really?" It was kinda old, but the sound sounded as if it was brand new.

"Yeah, it's the best I've ever seen." I smiled looking at it remembering all the memories that it held. All the memories that I'd never forget; which was every single one.

"Sounds pretty cool." He played the intro to his band's song 'You haven't got the beat quite right.' I started to hum along with it started to sing the lyrics. Sasuke joined in and surprisingly, it sounded really cool. The other guys of course were already in here by the time, and with their own instruments. (Minus Shikamaru and his drums.) For the next hour, we just played. Stupid songs, our own ones, other bands, and sometimes just a random line of music. Kurenai, Tsunade, Anko, and Kakashi just sat at the table talking or listening to us. Anko once got up on the table and started cupping her mouth and shouting out our band names. Tsunade and Kurenai had just looked at each other, shrugged, and joined her. Kakashi got up after helping Kurenai up in her high heels and joined.

I'm pretty sure that my new life style will be very fun. Specially with my girls, Sasuke and the guys with our crazy managers. And I can't wait!

23456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: How was that? Enough for ya'? Well hope it was, it took 2 and a half hours. I don't feel up to the mood to proofread right now, maybe later after I post this, get off for a while, ( I need something besides computer screen light…) eat lunch, and start on some Naruto drawings. My poor hands, from typing, to holding a sandwich, to drawing. But hey! THEY HAVE THUMBS! XD I'm also going to try to draw that guitar cuz' the descrption might be kinda odd.

Thankz for the following peoples!

c.b.o.l: WOW…somebody's is SO on a mountain high of sugar…Lol. Yes, I take muffin and eat it cuz' it's only a week. You never have to worry about me up-dating a month later than the last review. That annoying sub-conscience will bug that crap out of me if I do. It's still bugging me about the story I dropped in the third grade. OH WELL! Yes, but my fish IS THIS BIG!!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rin gurl 101: (anon.) Thankz! Well, here it is!

sasukefan8: Thankz Destiny! Well, no killing please. You don't have to: Mr. Meany-sub-conscience-of-mine will do that. Wait, how do I know that it's a boy?!?!? AHHHH!

Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-: Thankz for loving it! Here's more!

winged wondergirl: Thankz for the review! Here's chapter 8! (Oh gosh...8 already? Wow..it was just 3 the other day...)

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: Thankz a bunch! I'm going to work on some more pictures today have them posted some time soon. And remember: if you call Sasuke an emo-punk, you're going to get chased silly! Well, soon you're going to see even more behind Sakura's life and more of her personality, not just the pink-loving-happy-go-getter girl that you read about before. Thankz for reviewing every chapter so far! To make me happy…(looks left, looks right) pwez up-date 'Ironies of Life' soon?!?!? With what ever spare time you have that is…

Jezz, it took me 15 minutes to write the thankz…well tell me what you though of the song! I wrote as I though of it. Tehehe…yes, I'm a poet. But I'd rather write stories thank you. More characters. So...yeah…this is a long chapter, thanks to my author's notes. That's all for now folks! Bye yall'!

**Purplecherry5.Nancy-chan**


	9. HAPPY B DAY SAKURA!

AN: Wow…I'm on serious writer's block! Really…I've typed three whole chapters worth, and they _sucked big time_. So that's why it's late. Also cuz' I had to stay off and clean my room. Ughhhh, that was hard. For some people out there, it wouldn't be, but this girl; I'd rather make business site that if it sucked, somebody would shoot me. Yeah, I hate cleaning. My locker wasn't the prettiest during school either. Just ask Destiny (Sasukefan8). She saw. And she's reading. _HI DESTINY!!!!_ Well, I was so much of a writer's block; I made ANOTHER site. I had a knack for getting bored and making yet another piczo site. After most I delete them. But this one will stay up. Like I said, I was bored. So enjoy the result of my boredom. And guess what?!?!?! This is gonna be submitted from my new laptop! YAYAYAYAYAY! So here's my third try at this chapter for yall'…(I wouldn't blame yall' if you gave up on me.)

DISCLAIMER: I own a new laptop, but not Naruto. If I did…yeah I'm not even gonna go into details.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Uhghgh??" I mumbled pulling my pillow over my head. But dang it, that alarm clock kept going! So I tossed the fluffy pillow I used to hold while I dream at the alarm clock and smiled as I heard the clock stop in mid-beep and clatter to the floor. But huh? Why was I hearing giggles and chuckles…?!?!?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I had popped up in a sitting position in my bed seeing the girls and the boys! SASUKE JUST SAW MY ELMO TEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! My room wasn't pre-pared for this!!!!!!!!

"Don't worry; she's always like this." That got me. I sat back up and glared and Ten Ten.

"Am-not." I said through clenched teeth. More laughs and then it dawned on me.

"How'd yall' get in here?"

"Your Mom…and DANG! SHE MAKES GOOD CHOCOLATE COOKIES!" Naruto pronounced holding up a one-bite-taken cookie proving his fact. He looked at the cookie, and I _swear _drooled, and ate the rest. I cocked my head sideways and had a question face on.

"Uh…why'd Mom bake cookies? And _why are yall' in my room early in the morning?"_ Again people; the clenched teeth.

"OMI GAWD SAKURA! Don't tell me that you forgot…" Ino said gasping and looking shocked. I looked at her oddly.

"Huh? What do you mean I forgot…??" Sasuke smirked.

"Happy 18th Birthday Pinky." He said smirking with his hands in his pockets. My eyes grew wide I and I groaned. With that I laid back and pulled the covers over my face.

"I'm SUCH a dork…" I mumbled under them.

"I need to find to cutest outfit she has in here…" I heard Ino say at my closet moving things around. My eyes widened and I groaned again. She now was going to put me in my flirtiest outfit for Sasuke…dang it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So after Ino running through my clothes, she finally settled on a cute cherry dress/shirt. It's one of those you can just imagine so easily; a white dress with red cherries in a poka-dot pattern and a red bow right below my breast. But this was cut so I could wear pants and this could be a shirt. Do you get it? Anyways, with my white slip on shoes and red shorts, I was ready. Well, to me I was. But Ino pushed me in my seat infront of my dresser and added the make-up. This is what she hates about me; I can't wear a lot of make-up. I can only wear natural colors or pastel or light colors. So it's no fun to give me HUGE makeovers, which she has a ball doing to Ten Ten and even more to Hinata!! So she added my red lip gloss, a touch of black mascara and some pink eye shadow.

Throwing my cell, lip gloss, house keys, and some other small things into my purse I went to the front living rom. The guys were sitting there in a _perfect_ picture pose. Sasuke sat in the middle with his hands locked with the other and hands on his knees. You know what I talking about? Anyways, Naruto sat on his left and was the only person on his right cuz' Naruto sat sideways and his legs where on the couch and good boy; his shoes were hanging off the edges so they didn't make the couch dirty! Wonder who told him to do that…

But Neji sat there as a Neji would do; perfectly. Back straight, and all the jazz. But he did it in a boyish fashion with his ankle touching his knee as he crossed them. Shikamaru looked ready for a nap, Tehehe, but when is he not?! He sat there **super** slouched. I wonder if he'll need two walking cranes when he's old…

I had to get rid of the urge to take a picture right there in then. But I said I had to; doesn't mean I did! I ranto my room again, plucked my black and silver camera off its charger and ran back to the living room. I told them to look up, and when they did, _click!_

"DOTS! I SEE DOTS! SO, MANY, _COLORS_!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto started to yell. Sasuke looked at Neji, and at the same time, POW!

"Dobe, after so many fan girls and paparazzi taking photos, you should be used to it by now!" Sasuke said Good thing I took the photo when I did, or else I would have lost it by now. In fact, talking about the photo, I looked at the library of all the photos in the camera and smiled at the newest edition. So hawt…

"Hey, Sakura, why'd you take that?" Neji asked. I giggled and answered him.

"It was picture perfect poses, and I had a camera…soo…" The girls came around me to look at it. They squealed and I smiled even bigger.

"And hey; who knows how much I can get off this picture off EBay…" Their eyes went wide. I quickly took another picture. Tehehehe!

"HEY!"

"Sorry…just…had too…" I said while laughing. It was so cute! I heard the back door open and close. I turned around to see my Mom with something she probably got from the pantry. Mom saw me and smiled.

"Happy 18th Birthday honey!" I smiled and went over and hugged her.

"Thanks mom."

"I have something for you, but it's in the bedroom. I'll be right back." She said as she put the box of pound cake mix on the counter and went to her bedroom to get the what-ever. Hmm…hope she's making her special cherry heaven light pound cake. Now _that_ is _goood_. Mom came back and handed me as small box. Jewelry. The thought came instant to my head as I opened it.

"Omi gosh…" I said as my eyes looked at the necklace. It was cute and, well, _me_. It was a silver chain that was a bit thicker than normal, and it had small charms hanging off it. A small guitar, a pink star, a black star, a silver moon, a lollipop, a glittery S, and another charm. This one almost made me cry. It said 'Daddy's Big Girl' and was black and pink. I let my finger go over the words and feel the glossy surface. It was the best necklace in the world.

"Your dad told me to give it to you when you turned 18." I looked at her. She also showed signs of struggling of trying not to cry. I hugged her. This was just so nice. Daddy…

"I'll h-help you p-put it on." Hinata said from behind me. I handed her the necklace and lifted up my long pink locks. After a moment I felt the chain and clasp fall from her timed fingers and onto my neck I straightened it out and looked at it resting against my neck. Everyone looked at it and saw the words.

"I don't think anybody else in this world can wear that necklace Sakura." Ino said putting a arm behind my neck. I put mine behind her neck and smiled. Ino's parents were divorced. She never saw her dad either. I looked up at everybody and smiled.

"So what's planned for this great b-day of mine?" Everyone else grinned too.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"OMG!!!! That was SO much fun!!!!" It turns out that there was a small carnival in a town a couple miles away. And today was the last day that it would be here. And cuz' most people had already gone, it wasn't as crowded as it normally would be. I had my arms in place like I did at the house, one behind Ten ten's head and the other behind Naruto. He whined when Ino did it, so she huffed and let him do it. We had gone on so many rides I lost count after 13!!! Ino walked infront of me putting small pieces of cotton candy in my mouth. Of course, Sasuke wanted a blue one, and I wanted a pink, but THE BIRTHDAY GIRL PRESUMED!!!!! Mawahahahahahaha!!!!!! Uhh..yeah…ANYWAYS…ahem.

"So Sakura-chan, what do you wanna do now?" Naruto asked. But his stomach growled and I laughed.

"Well, as you are, I'm hungry!" I announced scanning the grounds. I saw the food courts and smiled.

"FOOD COURTS, AHO! HERE WE COME!" Everyone laughed and we walked to the food courts. I got my arms from behind Ten Ten's and Naruto's heads and walked to the board. Ino came up beside me and we looked at everything that was on there. Ino nudged me and pointed. OMGez!!!!!

"FUNNLE CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We both said jumping up and down shouting. I saw Neji, Sasuke, Ten Ten, and Hinata take a step away from us.

I spun on my heel and looked at them.

"I know what I want!!!" Shikamaru rubbed his ears and said something about 'troublesome women' or something like that. Good thing Ino didn't hear that…rockstar or not; she'd kick his ass.

Soon we all had something to eat and were almost done. I laughed at a joke Naruto told us and took another bite of the fluffy and powdery funnel cake. Hinata giggled and I looked at her oddly. What's so funny???

"Y-you have powder o-on your nose Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed. I looked cross eyed at my nose and tried to see the powder. I got dizzy for doing so and reached for a napkin. But a hand got one before I did and started to dust off the whiteness. I looked at the person and blushed as Sasuke got close to get it off. It was probably off now, but he kept brushing until he poked me right between my eyes and made me fall backwards and out of my chair. Everyone cracked up as I sat up and glared at him. But I couldn't help it and ended up laughing along.

It was getting evening and nobody wanted to leave yet. So Neji suggested the ferries wheel. We all agreed and walked towards it. We stopped as we noticed that it was a tow people to a seat only one. Ino grabbed me and Ten Ten went for Hinata. Naruto looked at our linked arms and whined.

"But that's no fair!!!! You girls can get away with it, but guys going on together..uhhh…NO FAIR!" Sometimes I wondered if Naruto was really a really tall 5 year old…

"Fine." Neji toke Ten Ten's arm and she blushed. This should be so cliché that you should what's gonna happen next…

"Hinata-chan? Please? Nobody else likes to listen to my descent," insert a scoff from Sasuke about descent his ass, "ramen stories!" Hinata giggled and nodded. Sasuke made me giggle when he bowed infront of me, one hand behind his back and the other awaiting for my hand to take his. I bowed too and took it. Ino gasped and looked around.

"NO FAIR!" She glared at Naruto and then looked hopelessly at Shikamaru. She huffed and then stood next to him. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. But Ino clumped his mouth shut and hissed, "Don't-you-dare-say-it…" He looked glum. By pairs, we walked to the large wheel and got on. Sasuke and I before last, which was Ino and Shikamaru, tehehehe. The wheel moved and the conductor winked at us as we went up. Huh? Why'd he wink…???????

When Ten Ten and Neji reached the top I jolted and Sasuke caught my shoulders so I would fall from the seat or anything. I saw Naruto look around and then grin crazly and look at Hinata.

"Guess this would be the perfect time to tell you the ending to how I got rid of Mr. Evil Sasuke-teme tomato Hinata-chan!" I shook my head and gave a small smile. I cupped my mouth and yelled.

"I PRAY FOR YOUR POOR INNOCENT SOUL AND EARS HINATA-CHAN!!" I saw Sasuke smirk. I leaned back some and looked at the sunset.

"Perfect timing…" I mummered. I heard Sasuke 'Hn'. I shivered a little from the breeze and then felt something on my shoulder. I looked at Sasuke whom had placed his gray jacket on me. I smiled at him and dared on the move of leaning back on him. To my surprise I felt him circle his arm behind my neck and allow me to do it. I out my head against his chest and smiled. Sasuke…and this…sweet.

"Happy birthday Pinky." Sasuke whispered into my ear making me move alittle trying to move from the feeling of his words being whispered into my ears and giggled. I got comfy again and felt him put his chin on top of mine. Perfecto. If I could have a wish…it would to stop time right here, right now.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOORY FOR THE REALLLLLLLY LATE UP-DATE! I feel like hanging my head in shame….I had a huge writer's block s I said and then I had to for a whole week go camping. Really people, I hope nobody gave up on me…that'd make me feel worse…well, I'll PM you about your reviews for now on. Ok? So I hope I can get back on track with my writing and now up-date my other stories! EEEK! THE OTHER STORIES!!!! O.o

**Purplechery5.Nancy-kun**


End file.
